The Squad
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co authored by Nerwen Aldarion, AU John and Ronon are officers working for the LAPD, they have to protect a witness, Elizabeth, while Ronon falls for waitress Teyla, Shweir TeylaDex
1. Of Bunny Suits and Bad Assignments

Disclaimer: We don't own Stargate: Atlantis, but it is fun to borrow the characters once in a while

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: You guys on Gateworld have been waiting for this fic, so here it is. The first of three. I hope all of you Shweir fans enjoy, as well as you Teyla/Dex fans.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Ladi Bozi this chapter is dedicated to you, you have been beggin and waiting patiently so here it is. This was made due to watching waaaaaay too much Lethal Weapon, and so you know we know very little about Police Departments besides what we see in movies.

* * *

The Squad

Chapter 1: Of Bunny Suits and Bad Assignments

It was a boiling hot day in Los Angeles, California, but that was a normal day. People bustled in and out of stores loading there arms with more shopping bags. The cream of the city was filthy rich, and they loved to exploit it.

A man in a pink bunny suit stood on one side of the street passing out fliers for some kid's entertainment junction. Some accepted the fliers, most ignored the man.

"Yeah, yeah here take it," The man in the suit muttered as he handed a woman a flier.

"I don't see why you couldn't be in the suit?" He asked after the woman left.

From the radio in the bunny head he heard a chuckle, "Because it's your turn."

"Yeah well it looks better on you," John Sheppard replied, while trying to coax a man into accepting a flier. Sometimes you just didn't get paid enough being a police sergeant.

John cowered inside his stupid suit, but kept an eye on the man he had tried to hand the flier to. He wore a snappy looking suit, and had a briefcase in one hand. It was the man they had been waiting for.

"James Bond, 10 o'clock," John said through his radio.

"James Bond?" Ronon Dex, his partner, asked.

"Dodson, alright he's here," John rolled his yes.

"Why'd you say James Bond?"

"It's code."

"Who cares about code!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sergeant Laura Cadman hissed at them through her radio, "They can probably hear your dumb questions."

Two men came up to Dodson, both of them hideously covered with tattoos and wearing leather pants. Dodson opened the briefcase and pulled out a bag with what appeared to be white powder.

"He's got the drugs," John said, "It's time to take them out."

"Yes!" Sergeant Marcus Lorne cheered, "I love this job."

Ronon and Laura's undercover cars pulled up to the three men. One of the tattoo wonders spotted them, and guessed who they were. All three men pulled out their guns, as did Ronon, Cadman and Lorne.

John attempted to run to them, but is big bunny feet ruined that. _I'm going to kill the Easter Bunny_, he thought, _I'm never going to live this down._ He stopped trying to run, and began to hop his way towards them men.

"Put your hands up," Ronon barked at the criminals. Dodson chose not to listen and fired at the big man instead.

Ronon ducked in time, and fired back, but Dodson dodged that as well. He was about to fore again but both him and Ronon turned to look as a strange bunny man bounced towards them.

John halted a few feet away, and took of his ridiculous head, "What, you never seen a man in a bunny suit before?"

While Dodson was staring at John in disbelief, Ronon was able to knock him to the ground using a swift kick.

Laura and Lorne had already taken out the other guy, and John hopped towards them. "How is he doing?"

"Unlike Dodson, he was a good boy," Laura said with a smile.

They had the two of them lined up by the cars when John began to read their rights.

"You are being charged with intent to sell and holding illegal narcotics, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

John noticed that one of the men, the one with tattoos, was trying hard not to laugh, "Was something I said funny?"

The man stared him down, "I don't take orders from rabbits."

"I'm sure the Easter Bunny will be very disappointed," John replied.

A shot rang out, and John heard someone behind him cry out in pain. He looked and saw the second tattoo man clutching a wounded shoulder. Ronon came up beside John and holstered his weapon, "Saved your life."

"Yeah thanks," John replied, he leaned down to the druggist, "Is there a bathroom nearby?"

The man looked at him like he was nuts.

"I'm barbequing in this suit," John replied.

The man groaned and pointed to the left.

"Thanks," John said and hopped in that direction. Behind him he could hear Cadman, Lorne and Ronon laughing their heads off.

* * *

The sun rose on another sunny Los Angeles day. John left his warm bed, and walked bleary eyed into the kitchen. Ronon was already in what appeared to be the kitchen. To say their shared apartment was a disaster area was an understatement. Chinese takeout, and pizza boxes were everywhere. Beer bottles decorated the tables and window sills. Clothes and shoes covered the floor to where you couldn't tell if it was hardwood or carpeting.

John walked over to the refrigerator and peered inside, "We've got nothing but a half a beer, an egg, and…hey I was looking for this sandwich 2 months ago!"

"Guess we're gonna have to go out," Ronon said, "Like we do every day."

"Barney's?" John offered.

"No, that place sucks."

John thought for a second, "How about Danny's?"

"Sounds good," Ronon said, leaving the filthy couch. They only went to Danny's nearly every morning.

* * *

Danny's was a popular hangout for the officers of the LAPD, the fact that it was owned by a friend of the captain was only part of the reason. It also served the best coffee in town.

"Hey guys," Daniel Jackson called from behind the counter.

"Hey Daniel," John replied.

"Have a seat, I'll send someone right to you."

The two of them took the booth they usually sat at, by the window overlooking the street. They each took a look at the menu even though it was hardly necessary; they knew that menu inside and out.

The white coffee mugs were set aright a message to a waiter or waitress that coffee was a must for these two.

John noticed a pretty waitress with a coffee pot heading towards them; he hadn't seen her before so he figured she was new. The name on her name tag read Teyla.

"Could I get you some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure," John said, "And you could get me the number 5 with bacon. Ronon?"

Teyla poured John's mug and was about to pour Ronon's when Ronon looked up at her. He smiled a wide grin that showed perfect white teeth and his eyes, a deep emerald green stared straight into her soft brown ones. She was completely transfixed by him that she didn't even notice that the spout of the coffee pot had missed the mug and was now quickly pouring coffee into Ronon's lap.

Ronon shot out of the booth while John watched the entire scene not even trying to hide his laughter.

Teyla grabbed a wet rag and proceeded to wipe Ronon's lap and John noticed that she was blushing, and not just from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, "If there's anything I can do…"

Ronon smiled at her, "It's fine, I have a change in the car."

"Still…" She began again but he interrupted.

"It's alright." He told and then proceeded to get up to change. Teyla watched him go, looking at him from top to bottom and smiled before walking away. John noticed this as well.

Ronon showed up again a few minutes later and sat back down, John was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"She was checking you out." John stated simply.

"Who?"

John rolled his eyes, "The waitress, she was totally in to you."

"I think you're crazy."

"Oh please the coffee thing is the oldest trick in the book."

"What book have you been reading?"

"Believe me," John explained, "I know women, and she totally has the hots for you."

"I don't think so." Was all Ronon said, not that he was paying that much attention. Teyla was back and was giving another table their order, John saw where Ronon was looking and grinned. _This is going to be fun_ he thought.

* * *

The LAPD was actually quite a rowdy place, not just among the criminals, but the police would have their fun too. But it did have its quiet places, one of them being the crime lab. Rodney McKay was hard at work comparing DNA samples.

"Hey, McKay!" John called out in a loud voice, making him jump.

"Don't…don't do that!" He stuttered a bit in anger, "I have important work here, and you two could mess it up with all your racket."

"Oh well, we are truly sorry," John said, dryly.

"You got our results?" Ronon asked him.

"Yes, I did," Rodney swiveled towards his desk and picked up a paper, "The stuff Dodson was carrying was, what a surprise, cocaine, with some ecstasy thrown in. Slam dunk case."

John took the report, "Thanks Rodney."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got DNA from a homicide I have to compare."

"Alright, catch you later then," John said as he and Ronon left the lab.

The officer's cubicles was were the party was. Today the walls were decorated with pictures of a man in a pink bunny suit with the name Sergeant Sheppard written below.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny," John muttered as he tore a picture from the wall.

"Hey look, it's the Easter Bunny!" Someone called out. That sent the whole department into uproar.

John cast them a few looks but sidled over to his desk. Cadman was talking with the medical examiner, Dr. Carson Beckett. It was well known that those two were dating, and it was common policy to tease them mercilessly. Today was no exception.

"What are you doing hanging out with a guy who looks at people's insides all day," John joked.

Laura shot him a look, "And who should I hang out with…you?"

"Why not? You know I've been madly in love with you for sometime," John smiled, not meaning a word he said.

Carson stiffened, until Laura said, "He's kidding."

"You only wish you were with someone like her," Carson retaliated.

"Good one, Doctor," Ronon said.

"Yeah well you are well on your way there, aren't you Ronon?" John said, turning his taunts toward him.

"Really?" Laura questioned, "Who…"

"Sheppard, Dex," Captain O'Neill called, interrupting Laura's question, "My office, now."

"What'd you do?" Lorne asked them.

"Nothing…lately," John said as he and Ronon headed to O'Neill's office.

Captain Jack O'Neill was a well liked captain. He often joined the department in their jibes, and was even married to Sergeant Samantha Carter.

John and Ronon walked in and took a seat in front of O'Neill's desk.

"Gave you quite a scare there didn't I," Jack said, his frown melting into a smile, "Relax you two, you're not in any trouble."

"That's a relief," Ronon said, "But why are we here, sir?"

"You two are good officers," O'Neill said, "Too good. The Chief says that you've been working yourselves too hard. But he hates idleness, so I can't give you the day off. Instead you two have a low assignment."

"How low?" John asked.

"Witness protection," Jack said, making both men groan in complaint, "This is not a bad assignment."

"Sure smells like it."

Jack shook his head, "The witness's name is Elizabeth Weir. She's the niece and personal assistant to Governor Hayes. Apparently she witnessed the Governor's competition, Henry Cleaton, doing some naughty things."

"Like what?" Ronon asked.

"Smuggling drugs for campaign funds, but she also witnessed Cleaton's right hand man, Charles Dalton, murder one of his dealers."

"Oh my heart's breaking," John replied with sarcasm.

"Cleaton and Dalton are in hiding, but Ms. Weir has been threatened by them," O'Neill continued, "You are to stay with her at her hotel."

"Great, what I always wanted to do, baby-sit a personal _ass_-istant." John put emphasis on the first three letters.

"I'm sorry, but it's what the Chief ordered," Jack said.

"We know," Ronon took the slip of paper with the hotel address on it.

"You two behave yourselves," Jack grinned as they left the office.

* * *

The Belemar Hotel was one of the nicer hotels in the city, but to John and Ronon it was a prison. Room 12-B was there cell, and the woman inside was their Warden.

John knocked on the door, but it didn't open. Instead a voice called out, "Who's there?"

"Room service," John replied, testing her.

"I didn't order room service," She replied.

John looked at Ronon in surprise, "Don't they always order room service?"

Ronon ignored the question, "LAPD, ma'am."

The door cracked a bit, "Let me see your badges."

John had to admit, this woman was smart. Both Ronon and John pulled out their police badges and flashed them to her. She looked satisfied and opened the door to the two bedroom suite. The sight of her caught John off guard. She was beautiful, with curly dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. For a few seconds he lost himself in those magnificent eyes. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since….

"You must be the officers sent to protect me," She said, giving them a small smile. That smile unnerved John even more.

"I guess so," Ronon replied.

"You don't look much like officers," She said, giving John a curious look due to the fact that he kept staring at her.

That snapped John back into reality, "Hey, don't insult us. We didn't want this job."  
"Oh well I didn't mean…excuse me, what is wrong with protecting me?"

"Um let's see, it's _boring_."

"Boring! My life is on the line!"

"You're the one that got yourself into this mess," John shot back, "And now you've dragged us into it!"

"Now that is just rude!" Elizabeth cried, "You don't know me, I don't go looking for trouble!"

"Could have fooled me."

"This is entertaining," Ronon grinned. That shut them up.

"You needn't worry about me," Elizabeth said, anger still in her words, "I can take care of myself. There is a room over there you two can share," She pointed to a door on the other side of the living room, "Now if you'll excuse me," She walked to the opposite room as fast as she could and slammed the door shut.

"You think I made her mad?" John asked Ronon. All the big man could do was shake his head; at this rate this assignment wasn't going to be the least bit dull.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This was a fun chapter, tell us what you think about this story please as long as it's good. 


	2. Diner Girl

Disclaimer: TPTB owns Atlantis, but this goofy idea is ours.

Tinuviel Undomiel: Yep, we have finally updated. Sorry this has taken so long, but it's out at last. Pretty funny Teyla/Ronon stuff, my sis is a genius when it comes to them. Enjoy.

Nerwen Aldarion: Hey this was a fun chapter that I'm certain you Teyla/Dex fans will enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Diner Girl

Night time in LA is party time. All the bright lights go up and the crowds come out. At night was when trouble revealed itself. John stood on the balcony of the suite, and listened to the sound of police sirens.

"Music to my ears," He said to Ronon, "We should be out there."

"I know," Ronon agreed, "But it hasn't been so bad. She hasn't said a word since you and her exchanged insults. She hasn't even come out of her room in fact."

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" John asked.

"Nope, just stating a fact."

John's gaze fell onto the window next to the balcony; her room. It seemed strange how he wanted to blame her for him being stuck on this bad job, but at the same time he couldn't stop picturing that smile she gave them when they first met.

He shook his head to clear the image, and turned back to Ronon, "I'm going to bed," He said, and promptly left the balcony.

After both men went to their room, a shadow crept up from beneath the balcony, and swung himself over the rail. Stealthily, he opened the sliding door as silent as possible and slipped into the suite.

He ignored the door to his right, but opened the one on his left, and locked it behind him.

Elizabeth was asleep in her bed, but stirred a bit when he shut the door. She opened her eyes and saw the man dressed in black.

She began to scream, but he stifled it with his hand over her mouth. He pulled a knife from his waist and placed it at her neck.

"Shut up or I'll slit your throat," Dalton hissed at her.

She looked at him in terror but didn't make a sound.

"Cleaton doesn't want me to kill you…yet," Dalton told her, "He told me to give you a warning. I plan to do just that." His hand moved from her mouth and pulled back the blankets. Elizabeth was only wearing a thin nightgown, which didn't hide her slender curves. Dalton took all this in with a greedy smile. He kept the knife at her throat as his other hand moved down her breasts, across her stomach and ended at her most intimate part. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering as he pushed up her nightgown; bunching it up to her waist.

A sudden rapping at the door made Dalton stop his torture. "I thought I heard something, are you alright?" John asked.

"Tell him you are alright, or I'll kill you like that dealer," Dalton whispered pressing the knife closer to her skin, "Say it!"

"I...I'm fine," She called out, "Everything is…alright."

"Okay then," John called back, and then he kicked the door open. Dalton drew her up from the bed and shielded himself with her, still holding the knife.

Ronon and John held their guns cocked, but made no move to fire.

"I'll kill her," Dalton said, "Let me go, or she dies."

"I'm fine with that," John replied, making Dalton frown in surprise. John used this to his advantage, and fired a single shot into his shoulder making him drop the knife and release Elizabeth.

Ronon grabbed him by the arm and tossed him face first onto the bed. Elizabeth was shaking with fear, so John wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear to soothe her.

Dalton didn't want to be arrested, and slammed his elbow into Ronon's face. He stole John's gun from his holster as he raced past them, with Ronon on his heels.

"Stay with her, I'll catch him!" Ronon called back as he chased Dalton out of the suite.

Dalton sped down the halls, passing the elevator and selecting the stairs as an escape. He may have been wounded, but he had a head start and was spryer on his feet. Dalton fired a shot at Ronon, but it ricocheted off the railing. Ronon fired back, but missed as well. After a race of charging down steps, and shooting at each other, the men spilled out into the lobby. Dalton fired another shot at Ronon before ducking out the door.

Ronon ran outside, but Dalton had disappeared. Panting from exhaustion, he went back inside. He saw one of the lobby attendants was on the phone, "Someone just started shooting…"

"That the police?" He asked. The woman nodded, "Let me see it," he told her, and she handed her the phone. "This is Sergeant Dex; we just had an attack from one of Henry Cleaton's men."

* * *

The Belemar's parking lot was a combination of red and blue flashing lights due to three police cars parked outside. Elizabeth was talking with one of the officers about her attack, while John watched her from a few yards away.

"So this job seem boring now?" O'Neill asked lightly as he came up beside John.

"No sir."

"She alright?" He nodded towards Elizabeth.

"A bit shaken, but she's pretty tough," John told him.

"At least we know how serious Cleaton is," O'Neill said, "She's going to need harder surveillance, and a less obvious hideout."

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" John asked.

"Consider her your new roommate."

"No, no, no, Sir you can't be serious," John replied.

"I may joke around a lot, but not here," O'Neill said.

"But, Captain…"

"No buts," O'Neill cut him off, "Go take her home."

John groaned, and grudgingly walked over to Ronon, "Get our stuff and hers; she's coming home with us."

"Really?"

"Really," John replied as he walked away from him, and towards Elizabeth. "You done?" He asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"We're leaving," He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Ronon's car.

"To where?"

"Ronon and mine's apartment."

Elizabeth stopped walking, and her jaw dropped. "You must be joking."

"I wish I was," John replied, "But I don't have the time to go into detail about this, so come on," She jerked her back towards the car whiles she was still in shock as to there they were taking her. _I'm feeling safer already,_ She thought to herself dryly.

* * *

"Home sweet, home," John said as he unlocked the door to let them in.

Elizabeth looked around at the place in disgust, "I didn't know you preferred pig sties to apartments, but where are the pigs?" She looked John straight in the eye, "Never mind, I found one."

John shot her a look, while Ronon just laughed. "We know it's not much, "He told her, "but it'll have to do."

"I don't have much of a choice," She replied. After examining the living room with a critical eye, Elizabeth turned back to the men, "So where will I be sleeping."

The two men looked at each other and stuck out a fist. After pumping the air three times John's fist flattened out as paper, while Ronon's turned into scissors.

"Oh man," John groaned, "You can have my room," He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.

"Why am I suddenly terrified?" Elizabeth questioned out loud. When John opened the door she saw an exact replica of the living room except with more clothes and what appeared to be a bed.

"Can someone call up Cleaton?" She asked, "I think I'd rather die."

* * *

It was a rough night for John, having to sleep on the couch. He woke up much earlier than he normally would due to a crick in his neck. Rubbing his sore neck, he left his make-shift bed, kicking it in the process, and stumbled to his bedroom. Apparently Elizabeth had done some picking up before going to sleep since some of his clothes were hanging in his closet. The bed was made up with a woman lying beneath the blankets. John stopped where he was and stared at her for a few moments. A peaceful expression lay on her lovely face, with one hand lying on the pillow next to her cheek. That strange feeling came back again. The one that was different from anything he ever felt before, even with Traci.

_Turn around, John, just turn around, grab your stuff and run._ He did just that.

After John took a shower, he found Ronon in the living room watching _The Terminator_, while Elizabeth looked appalled by what she saw in the refrigerator.

"All you have is a half empty bottle of beer, one egg and what resembles a sandwich," She closed the fridge and frowned at the cartons of Chinese and fast food take out, "Do you ever have a home cooked meal?"

"I wouldn't call it home cooked, more like home burnt," John grinned at Ronon.

"Don't make fun of my sister's cooking!"

"Why not, you do?"

"So are going to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.

"No how about we go to Danny's?"

"What is Danny's?" She asked.

"Cop hang out," Ronon explained, "Our captain is friends with the owner, and it has good food…and service."

"Oh, Ronon is a big fan of the service," John teased.

"Am I missing something?" Elizabeth asked.

"You see, there is waitress and Ronon happens to have a big crush on her."

"I do not!" Ronon protested.

"Ah, I see," Elizabeth was grinning now, "and does this waitress like him as well?"

"She was definitely drooling," John said.

"Hopefully in a good way," Elizabeth remarked teasingly, then she turned to Ronon, "So is she pretty?"

Ronon didn't say anything, and that made her smile, "So she is pretty." Elizabeth picked up her purse, "Why don't we go so I can judge whether she likes you or not."

Ronon glared at John, but he just grinned, "I think I'm starting to like this girl," John said as he followed her out the door.

* * *

The three of them were walking up to the diner when Ronon noticed something rather unusual; the people in the diner were sitting remarkably still. John noticed it too and they both silently agreed that something was wrong.

They moved slowly towards the door, and it was through the window they saw the man brandishing the gun at the counter. Teyla stood behind the register her hands up.

John and Ronon drew out their guns and Teyla noticed. Unfortunately so did the robber, or maybe it wasn't so unfortunate.

His attention else where, Teyla used a back hand kick to knock the gun from his hand. She then drew back her hand and drove a hard punch into his face then she grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the register. After that blow he fell to the ground. Teyla jumped over the counter and made sure he was lying on his stomach. Just to make sure he didn't think about escaping she placed one of her feet on his back.

She then looked up to see John and Ronon standing in the door way, Elizabeth behind them. Their mouths were open in surprise and both kept looking at Teyla to the man on the floor.

"You wouldn't by any chance have hand cuffs with you officers?" She asked.

John snapped out of it first, "Cuffs, oh yeah cuffs." And he rushed over to slap them on his wrists. He smiled at Teyla and then looked at his partner, "Ronon meet your soul mate."

Teyla looked at him confused, "He's into all of that Kung fu, Tai Chi stuff too." John explained. Teyla raised an eyebrow and turned to Ronon and smiled.

The two detectives called in the crime and soon a patrol car pulled up and the man was placed in apparently heading for the hospital first.

Teyla was leaning against the counter watching all of this when Ronon came up, "I uh have to question you, its standard procedure."

"Alright," She said.

"Could you state your name for the record?" He asked bringing out a small notebook.

"Teyla Emmagen," She told him not that she was paying much attention to the questions. She was busy studying the man in front of him, and needless to say she liked what she saw.

Several more questions followed all about the attack and what happened, and when she was certain that he had everything about the attack that he need several more questions started, questions that she was very confused about.

"Are you from Los Angeles?"

She narrowed her eyes wondering if this was a normal question, "No, I'm from a small town in Arizona."

"Okay," He said writing it down, "Have you ever been married?"

Her eyes widened, "Goodness me no."

John was listening to this intently and started laughing so hard he almost started chocking. Elizabeth elbowed him but even she was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

He nodded, "Are you currently dating anyone?"

"How is this relevant?" She asked more confused than ever.

"You have no idea how relevant this is, it could turn the tide of the investigation." He told her, his answer only making John laugh harder.

"No, I'm not." She answered.

"Alright, what kind of movies do you like?" He asked and this time John interrupted.

"Okay, Ronon to save you from any more embarrassment I'll make it easier for you." He then turned to Teyla, "Will you go out with this man?"

"Don't answer that," Ronon told her, "That is NOT standard questioning."

John laughed, "And asking if she is seeing anyone is?"

Ronon didn't answer; he just looked at his watch, "Oh look we have to be at the station now." Then to Teyla, "Thank you for your time."

John looked at Teyla and smiled, "He only acts this way around the girls he really likes," He explained and then proceeded to follow his partner.

"Sergeant Dex?" She called out to Ronon, he turned to her from the doorway, "The answer to your partner's question is yes." She told him smiling then walked towards the kitchen turning around once to get one more look at the sexy officer, if only all waitresses were so lucky.

* * *

"Come on, Ronon, you asked what movies she liked," John teased as they stepped out of the elevator to the officer's cubicles.

"No my favorite was the question about her being married," Elizabeth joined in.

"Would both of you stop?" Ronon asked, but he was grinning.

"He's still on Cloud Nine," John said.

"I suppose he has every right to be," Elizabeth agreed, "And nothing we can do will bring him down."

Laura waltzed out of her cubicle when she heard them coming, "Who's the girlfriend and why is Ronon smiling?"

"Girlfriend?" Elizabeth directed the question to John.

"She's not my girlfriend, and never will be," John said, "And Ronon has a date with Diner Girl."

"Her name is not Diner Girl, it's Teyla," Ronon cut in.

Laura's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Ronon has a date! Oh this is priceless, Marcus!" She called to her partner, "Ronon has a date with some Diner Girl!"

"Her name is not….!"

"Diner Girl?" Marcus poked his head out of his cubicle, "Is she that hot waitress at Danny's? Oh man, I wanted to ask her..." He pouted for a second but then he saw Elizabeth standing next to John, "Hello what have we here?" He put on his best smile.

Laura snorted, "You got over her fast."

"She's a witness for the state Lorne, you can't have her," John said tersely.

"Jealous?" Marcus asked.

"Hardly," He rolled his eyes.

"Who are these people?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh we forgot our introductions," Marcus said, "I'm Sergeant Marcus Lorne. I'm an excellent dancer and I am a perfect gentleman…"

"Yeah right," Laura said, "A perfect gentleman with a different girl every night."

"Shut up, Laura."

"You first, Marcus," Laura gave Elizabeth a smile, "I'm Laura Cadman, partner to this knucklehead."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I'm Elizabeth Weir."

"I heard about Cleaton on the news," Cadman said, "Didn't know that these two got the job of protecting you."

"They don't really like it."

"When did we say that?" John asked.

"In the first five minutes we met."

"I doubt its anything with you," Laura said, "They just prefer a lot of action: high speed chases, shoot outs, car bombs, the thrills of this job."

"And the captain lets them stay in trouble?"

"Are you kidding, he loves it."

"O'Neill is a legend around here," Marcus said, "So is Sergeant Carter."

"The captain and those two are practically buddies," Laura said.

"Sheppard, Dex!" O' Neill called from his office, not sounding pleased.

"Most of the time," Laura finished.

John and Ronon started to march towards O'Neill's office, "I think it's about you," John said to Elizabeth, "You better join us."

"Hey," Laura grabbed her arm to stop her, "They are really good guys, a little wild, but sweet."

"I guess I can see that a little," Elizabeth replied before following the men.

Marcus was leaning back in his chair to watch her go, "Pull your eyes back into your sockets Lorne."

"It's not like she's taken."

Laura smiled as she remembered the look in John's eyes when he looked at Elizabeth, "I think she is."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Next chap we meet Ronon's sister, and Elizabeth does some cleaning. Please R&R. 


End file.
